


Khan Noonien Singh circa 1990's

by bofurs_laugh



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Eugenics Wars, Gen, Manip, Picture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurs_laugh/pseuds/bofurs_laugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture of Khan from the 1990's when he was at the peak of his power</p>
            </blockquote>





	Khan Noonien Singh circa 1990's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Good Omen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/922991) by [bofurs_laugh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bofurs_laugh/pseuds/bofurs_laugh). 



> I am very proud of this manip and hope everyone enjoys it. Benedict's portrayal of Khan was brilliant and it had me thinking about what he would have looked like during his own time frame and so this happened.

I imagine that this picture would have been like a painting Khan would have had done during is short reign.

 


End file.
